Sonic the Band
by Zero Precent Angel
Summary: Sonic and co. start a rock and roll band, and many bizzare things occur, such as Osbourne impostures and Shadow needing a hearing aid. NOTE: NON-SCRIPTED!!!
1. Rouge's Good Idea

None of the songs are mine, nor is Sonic, okay?! Good!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sonic, I have a song," said Tails.  
  
"I wanna hear it," said Sonic.  
  
"Me too," said Rouge.  
  
"Maybe you can become a world renown super star," said Amy.  
  
"Okay," said Tails, taking out a sheet of paper, "When I go up, to the mountains abo-o-ove, I see Eggman's ship, and wo-o-nder, will he begone? I hope so, the world don't need him, Sonic and IIIIIIII kick his fat butt! He will go-o-o-o, and get awa-a-ay, we have to chatch hi-i-im, again-" Tails stopped singing, nodicing everyone with their ears covered.  
  
"Tails, I highly suggest a vocal class for you!" said Amy.  
  
"Or maybe never!" said Rouge.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll never sing again," said Tails.  
  
"He-e-ey, that gives me an idea! Let's start a band! I'll sing!" said Rouge.  
  
"No way!" said Shadow, "When you bought that kareoke machine, you said you were better than all of us, but then you sounded even worse than Tiffany Beers!"  
  
"Correction: Britney Spears," said Sonic, "I think Amy should sing. She sounds like that person on American Idol."  
  
"Tristan Martini?" guessed Shadow.  
  
"Correction: Justin Guarighni," said Sonic, "And although he sounds like a girl, not him."  
  
"Nelly Markson?" guessed Shadow.  
  
"Correction: Kelly Clarkson," said Sonic, "That's the one. Shadow, you need a hearing aid."  
  
"I know, the doctor said I mistake words from the real thing. I'm getting one next month," said Shadow.  
  
"Then how come you heard what I just said?" asked Sonic angrily.  
  
"Ooops...sorry," said Shadow.  
  
"I got a song for us to play!" said Amy, walking into the middle of th lounge room.  
  
"So do it," said Knuckles.  
  
"Alright," said Amy, "One, two, three! So-o-onic, the He-e-edgehog, so-o-o ve-ery nice! A-a-a blue wo-o-nder, wanting a girl like-"  
  
"Amy, that's good singing, but, that song , just can it!" said Tails.  
  
"What kind of music should we play?" asked Sonic.  
  
"How about...something jazzy...and hip, like a wave of-" said Rouge.  
  
"Forget it," said everyone at the same time.  
  
"Rap!" said Knuckles.  
  
"Can it," said Shadow.  
  
"Kick the rock!" said Sonic, "Wasn't that the title for Wild Canyon?"  
  
"Yeah...you gave me an idea!" said Amy, "ROCK AND ROLL!"  
  
"Deoow, deeow, du du du du!" sang Shadow, playing a fake guitar.  
  
"We have no eqipment and no money, how are we going to start a band? Play on garblage cans in the alleys and have Amy sing be bop, have guitars made of twigs and grass, have a microphone that's a rolled-up leaf? We'll never get a band going," said Sonic.  
  
"Not so fast," said Tails, "I remember making a CD recorder in my workshop, by tomarrow, Amy can start singing, but the rest of you will have to wait. In the meantine, you can start thinking of songs, Amy."  
  
"Please don't do any dedicated to me or about me," said Sonic.  
  
"Wait a second," said Shadow, "Sonic, don't you have that neighbor in that other apartment that collects insturments?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Sonic, "Let's all go to his apartment."  
  
Sonic and everyone else walked out to a few apartments down the hall to his apartment, who lived there was a 54 year old hedgehog named Spike, who was mean, had an australian accent, and plays heavy metal. He had black quills and lots of piercings, and usually shooed off pesky wannabe teenagers like Sonic and his friends. He only lended you insturments if you were going to play heavy metal, or were doing an errand for a famous celebrity. He was sorta a hedgehog version of Ozzy Osbourne.  
  
"I wonder if we'll get our insturments," said Tails.  
  
"Not from this scumbag," said Sonic, knocking on the door, and it opened to see Spike.  
  
"Mr. Hedgehog," said Amy, "We would like to get some insturments from you."  
  
"For your info," said Spike, "It's SPIKE! Oh, and you, you think your so CUTE with your little HEDBAND! Shoo, you pesky maggots, I am not giving you a synthysizer for you to get music for your little N'Sync group!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" said Knuckles, punching him to the ground, "Rouge, let's sit on him!"  
  
"I want drums," said Rouge.  
  
"I want synthysizer," said Knuckles. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Shadow ran out with several big cases.  
  
"Hey, you have to pay for those!" said Spike.  
  
"Okay!" said Sonic pouring out a big bag of pennies on his floor and closing the door.  
  
"Hah, I'll just call the cops, you two can't get away!" said Spike, as Knuckles and Rouge got off him, "Now give me the ph-" said Spike, passing out, as Knuckles and Rouge slid under the door.  
  
"That was close!" said Knuckles, and saw a red female hedgehog walk down the hall and going to Spike's apartment.  
  
"Oz-I mean Spike, open the door!" she said.  
  
"Shar-I mean Charlotte, (choke) help me!" Said Spike.  
  
"Kel- I mean Nelly choked the cameraman today, I mean, the man at the front desk of the apartment."   
  
"Nope!" said Nelly, a black and pink hedgehog holding the camera man by the foot.  
  
"You little brat! Let him go so we can sill be celebrities!" said Spike.  
  
"Spike, I think theres little spies everywhere! Let's move back to our Hollywood mansion!" said Charloette.  
  
"This is just wasting time, we can see it all on MTV tonight anyway," said Tails, as they walkedinto the apartment and pulled out their insturments...  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
I promise next chapter will be better, less of these Osbourne imposters! 


	2. Their First two Songs

Sonic ain't mine... :O  
  
  
11:46 AM 1/4/03  
  
  
The next day, after stealing the valuable insturments, Tails had successfully hooked up the CD recorder, the two electric guitars, the drums, the bass guitar, and the synthisiser up to the speakers, and got electrocuted several times from Shadow pulling the cords on and off by surprise.  
  
"I have the song!" said Amy, taking out a sheet of paper.  
  
Ya take out an old CD,  
From the garbage can,  
On the cover you see,  
a piccie of me and the guys, oh, yeah...  
  
Ya put it a in,  
ya listen to it,  
takit to da record company,  
RECORD COMPANY!  
  
We become world famous,  
in just twoa days!  
We are so great,  
we deserve our own para-a-ade!  
  
(holds microphone close to mouth)  
  
We play that night,  
THAT NIGHT!  
Lez have a party,  
NOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
In just two days,  
we're a famous band all over the world,  
We get all famous,   
in just two dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssssss.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"I wrote music sheets for everyone," said Amy, handing them out.  
  
"This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to learn to play the drums overnight?" said Rouge angrily, as Amy snapped her fingers.  
  
"Whoo," said Roge, playing the song.  
  
"Rouge, at the begging of your songs, go, ONE TWO THREE with your drumsticks," said Amy.  
  
"So what should we call ourselves?" asked Tails.  
  
"How about..." said Shadow, "Party Posse!"  
  
"Did you get that from the simpsons?" said Sonic.  
  
"Hmm..." said Knuckles, "Bad Bandits!"  
  
"We're not racoons, you know," said Shadow.  
  
"How about," said Amy, "The Osbournes!"  
  
"Hmm..." said Knuckles," Don't you think that's a little bit...odd?"  
  
"And Sonic's neighbors will be running after us with torches!" said Rouge.  
  
"Well, I like it. The Osbournes it is!" said Sonic.  
  
"Hmm...I guess it would be cool," said Tails.  
  
"Okay," said Amy, "Places!" Knuckles sat by the synthysyzer, Rouge sat by the drums, Sonic and Tails grabbed electric guitars, Shadow grabbed the bass guitar, and Amy grabbed the microphone.  
  
"One, two, three!" said Rouge, tapping the rythym with her drum sticks.  
  
Amy sang the song as everyone played.  
  
"Whew!" said Tails, "We're done!"  
  
Amy took the CD out of the player and put it in a case.  
  
"Let's go to that music place,"  
  
MUSIC PLACE  
  
"Hello," said Amy, "We would like to have this copied and produced into the public."  
  
"I'm sorry," said the guy there," But to produce music, you have to have a music licensce."  
  
"Music licencse?"  
  
"You see, you go to this special music school in The Soo. You learn musicianal skills. Then, you have freedom to produce music in CD format."  
  
"What? You just don't want me to be famous!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Amy handed the man their CD.  
  
"Now, you have to go into that room to take photos for the cover."  
  
"Everyone, come here," said Amy, sticking her hand out, "We have to go into that room."  
  
Everyone came over, and went into a room with a door that said "CAUTION" on it.  
  
"WHAoHHHH!!!" said Shadow, as something mysterious happened to the band in that mysterious door.   
  
"Okay, where are we?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Underneath the barrier," said a voice.  
  
"Who was that?" said Amy.  
  
"The Beetles?" said Sonic, turning around.  
  
"This stupid music company kept us here for 20 years now, that's how our career ended." said one of them.  
  
"I guess you'll be here for 20 years too," said another.  
  
"That's it!" said Knuckles, "I'm sneeking out!" Knuckles jumped up and climbed the wall to the entrance of the barrier.  
  
"Ughh," said Knuckles at the top, "It's shut!"  
  
"NOW we'll die!" said Tails, waving his arms.  
  
"No," said someone, "They give you bread and water, but that's about it."  
  
"I have another idea!" said Knuckles, "There's a little speck of light at the ceiling. If we all chain together, we can escape!"  
  
"You mean the chimmney?" said someone, as sonic and his friends chained up to reach the speck of light.  
  
"We made it!" said Knuckles, climbing out, as everyone did too.  
  
"Hey," said someone, "What about us?"  
  
"Don't worry," said Tails, "You'll get out of there someday!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
SONIC'S APARTMENT-with CD  
  
"I thought of a new song," said Amy, "It's called, Geta Life, Pal."  
  
Ya walk down the street,  
with pockets emtay!!!!  
Just for some monay,  
ya act like a bum!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,  
  
Get a life, pal!!!!!!!  
Be a rich and a greedy,  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duh, duh, DUM!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duh, duh, DUM!  
  
Get a rich,  
Get a greedy,  
Get a whole lotsa money,  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!  
  
Duh, Duh, DUM!  
  
Ya walk down the street,  
with pockets emtay!!!!  
Just for some monay,  
ya act like a bum!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,  
  
Get a life, pal!!!!!!!  
Be a rich and a greedy,  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duh, duh, DUM!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duh, duh, DUM!  
  
Get a rich,  
Get a greedy,  
Get a whole lotsa money,  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!  
  
GET A LIFE PAL!!!!!!!!  
  
"Amy," said Rouge, "Just write one more song and we could produce our own CD..."  
  
  
Not too funny. I put this chapter more under the "General" genere. REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
